La cérémonie de la répartition
by heavy horse
Summary: On attache tous de l'importance aux différentes maisons de Poudlard, mais que ce passe-t-il vraiment lorsque l'on met le choixpeau? Recueil de petits OS sur la cérémonie de la répartition de certains de nos héros.
1. Ron

Ron tenta de fièrement redressé la tête, mais bien vite il abandonna l'idée de cacher la peur qui lui retournait l'estomac. Ils étaient tous là à attendre comme des idiots et les autres élèves les regardaient avec des airs superieurs et gognards. Le chapeau maudit venait de finir sa chanson, et bien qu'il fût un instant rassuré devant les critères de répartitions, l'angoisse l'avait de nouveau saisi lorsque la dingue aux cheveux hirsutes était aller rejoindre ses frères à la table des gryffondors.

Ses frères. Leurs cheveux flamboyants se détachaient de la lueur incertaine des chandelles, et il se demanda comment réagiraient Fred et Georges s'il n'allait pas à Gryffondor. Après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Il serait juste l'exeption, le parasite, celui en trop. Le rouge lui monta au visage. La panique le prit lorsque le nom de Harry fût appelé et qu'il se retrouva seul entouré des derniers du groupe qui remuaient nerveusement.

Harry alla rejoindre les Gryffondor, et il tenta de lui adresser un sourire. Il savait qu'il avait la mine blafarde, et des sueurs froides lui parcoururent le dos lorsque son nom resonna dans la grande salle.

Il s'avança, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, vers le tabouret qui avait prit l'envergure d'une montagne, et contempla le chapeau en ce disant que finalement, affronter un troll, ce n'était pas si terrible.

Lorsque le Professeur lui posa le chapeau sur la tête il eu un surçaut en l'entendant marmonner à son oreille.

-Umm... Pour une fois c'est assez facile...

-Euh... De quoi parlez-vous? chuchota le garçon roux,légèrement désapointé.

-De ta répartition bien sur... Tes frères jumeaux auraient faient de bons serpentards et l'ainé aurait eu sa place à Poufsouffle... Toi aussi sans doute, mais tu sembles trop irréfléchi pour les rejoindre.

-Hé! Ron avait froncé les sourcils. il n'aimait pas beaucoup cet imbécile de chapeau.

-Bien bien bien... Du courage. De la hardiesse mais des difficultées de concentrations, tu n'aimes pas vraiment étudier n'est ce pas mon garçon?

-Euh... Pas vraiment non...

-Je ne voit pas capacités de reflexions particulières, Serdaigle ne te conviendrait pas du tout, et Serpentard non plus, tu n'es pas assez malin...

-Hé répéta le garçon. Je vous permet pas de m'insulter stupide bout de chiffon!

Le chapeau ricana doucement et ajouta:

-Et bien rejoins donc ta famille a... GRYFFONDOR!

Dans un soupire de soulagement, Ron lança presque le choixpeau dans les mains de Zabini Blaise en se hatant vers la table ou les cris joyeux de ses frères resonnèrent a ses oreilles. Il se sentait vraiment bien maintenant, et pouvait enfin profiter pleinement de la découverte de Poudlard et de ses secrets.


	2. Luna

Quel plafond magnifique! Voila la magie de Poudlard... Luna se souvenait bien des longs discourts de son père sur ses magies formidables que développait l'école. Elle avait hâte de voir le saule cogneur, les centaures, elle voulait aussi mesuré le petit professeur avec les cheveux blancs, car il était vraiment pas bien grand. Elle voulait voir les septième années faire des sortilèges dans les couloirs, voir les serpentards et les Gryffondor se lancer des nargols aux visages sans même le savoir.

Et puis elle avait faim. Enfin, elle voulait surtout voir les plats apparaitre d'eux mêmes. Mais manger aussi, elle avait quand même faim. La professeur au chignon avait commencé à appelé les élèves, et elle regardaient chacuns d'entre eux avec insistence. Ou allait elle bien finir? Le jaune doux et resplendissant des poufsouffles lui donnait envie. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les rouge et or, trop bruyants, trop exubérants. Les Serdaigles semblaient agaçants au possible. Trop serieux, ça devait grouiller de Nargols dans cette maison. Au moins elle pourrait les étudier en toute liberté. Les Serpentards la tentait assez, elle adorait le vert. Oui, le vert et l'argent de leur maison était très beaux.

Les gens semblaient tous très étranges. Son père était aller à Poufsouffle, et sa mère à Serdaigle. Elle aimerait bien aller dans ses deux maisons à la fois. Il n'y avait pas une cinquième maison pour ceux qui veulent aller partout? Finalement les Gryffondor la font rires, avec leur brouhaha continuel. C'est amusant non?

-Luna Lovegood !

Ils sont tous très interessants ses élèves...

-Luna Lovegood !

-Oh, excusez moi...

Luna s'avança, et cette fois toute la salle rit à l'unisson. Et bien voila pensa-t-elle. Ils sont tous enfin unanimes.

Elle mit le grand chapeau. Il tomba sur ses cheveux blonds et courts. Luna prit les devants.

-Bonsoir... murmura-t-elle. Vous avez un prénom?

-Euh. Je suis le choixpeau, pourquoi cette question?

-Ce n'est pas très beau. Jules, ça vous plait comme nom? Moi j'aime beaucoup.

-Et bien, c'est d'accord. Donc Luna, voyons, ou vais-je te mettre...

-J'hésite beaucoup, vous pouvez m'envoyé dans toutes les maisons?

-Non voyons! Mais nous allons trouver celle qui te convient le mieux...

-J'aimerais qu'il y ai des Nargols dans mon dortoir, comme ça je les étudirais la nuit.

-Ahah! Je t'aime bien gamine...

-Merci.

Luna était sincèrement ému. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup le chapeau rapiécé.

-Si vous voulez je pourrais vous décorer, le noir, c'est un peu triste...

-Ahah! Enfin... Tu ne peux pas aller à Serpendard.

-Pourquoi? J'aime bien leurs couleurs.

-Voyons, tu n'est pas très rusée. Mais tu es très entière, et tu as soif d'emmagasiné des savoirs.

-Oui, surtout sur les nargols...

-Tu es intelligente, très intelligente, et travailleuse... Un peu exentrique, mais loyale, Poufsouffle te conviendrais à merveille.

-Oui, leurs jaunes est très beau... Mais je crois qu'ils font trop de bruit pour moi...

-Oh... Gryffondor n'est donc pas envisageable, mais Serdaigle te correspondrait bien. Tu es une érudit après tout. Voila une Serdaigle qui va changer de d'habitude...

-Oui, ils ne sourient pas assez...

-Alors tu es d'accord?

-Pourquoi pas?

-SERDAIGLE !

-Merci Jules.

Lorsque Luna se leva du tabouret, tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle avait passé plus de cinq minutes sous le choixpeau. Le professeur Mac Gonagall appela un garçon en la dévisageant pendant qu'elle rejoingnait sa table, un sourire illuminant son visage. Elle aimait bien le bleue aussi après tout...


	3. Tom

Il avait les mains dans sa robe de sorcier achetée d'occasion sur le chemin de traverse. Il avait repéré Dumbledore du premier coup d'oeil, et depuis il regardait avec apréhension le chapeau noir qui devait le répartir. Il était nerveux, mais la magie de la grande salle, la magie de se nouveau monde, qui ouvrait tellement de nouvelles portes devant ses yeux émerveillés réchauffait son coeur. Oui, il fallait qu'il sache tout de se monde. Et avant cela, il devait savoir qui il était, car ici aussi, il fallait qu'il sache si il n'était pas un peu différent des autres.

Il avait entendu dire que les sorciers les plus brillants sont aller à Serdaigle ou à Serpentard. Gryffondor, le courage, le tente assez. Poufsouffle représente l'amour. La loyauté. Sottises. Ils ne sont qu'une bande de guignols pétris de bons sentiments. Oui, la force des Gryffondors lui plait. En voila qui sont carrés et décidés. Lui aussi est décidé. Même si il est un peu frêle pour le moment, il devrait pouvoir devenir plus puissant que les autres, car il le sait, il est plutôt intelligent. Après tout, il avait su lire à trois ans. Ce n'est pas rien. Et il maitrise déjà bien la magie.

Un type étrange fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il paraissait très grand, et très maigre. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de malices, d'intelligence, et de cruauté. Tom eu un peu peur, et en même temps il aimait ce regard. Il etait attiré par lui. il le sentait dans ses veines, dans son coeur, l'expression de se garçon lui plaisait. Serpentard hein? Pourquoi pas. Il était malin, rusé, intelligent. Alors oui, pourquoi pas Serpentard.

-Tom Jedusor!

Il grimaça. Décidément ce prénom ne lui plaisait pas. Il sorti des rangs, réajustant son uniforme, et s'assit. Le vieux prof qui tenait le chapeau semblait presque aussi fragile que l'étoffe rapée. Il lui posa sur la tête, et la grande salle disparue de sa vue.

-Voila un esprit complexe, profond, puissant...

-Je suis puissant?

-Oh, tu le deviendras certainement.

-tant mieux.

-Tu es intelligent. Mais plus que ça, oui, plus que ton intelligence, c'est ta perspicasité, ta ruse, ta cruauté qui te définisses.

-Je ne suis pas cruel !

-Ah bon? Excuses moi. Mais tu est retord. Oh, tu seras parfait à serpentard. Il n'y a pas de maison qui te conviendrait autant.

-Tant mieux...

-SERPENTARD !

Tome se leva. Il avait le regard froid. Intelligent, cruel.


	4. Nymphadora

Rouge. Nymphadora était rouge. Ses joues avaits prits une teinte cramoisie et ses cheveux couleurs tomates tombaient sur ses épaule en boucles régulières. Plutôt petite et mince pour son âge, elle regardait avec apréhension la grande salle, ses yeux grands ouverts sur l'étonnant spéctacle que représentait le plafond, sombre et nuageux, tel un ciel ouvert. Elle avait peur, et tenta de trouver le réconfort en regardant les autres enfants qui allaient être répartis. Certains tentaient de parêtre sereins, d'autres avaient abandonnés l'idée et tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Un garçon, roux, plutôt costaux, passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en lançant des regards appeurés vers la table des gryffondors. Son frère, semblable à lui, assit parmi les rouges et or lui faisait des signes de têtes encourageants. Il était beau, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malices. Tonks fût légèrement hypnotisée par ce regard, jusqu'a ce que la vieille Mc Gonagall commence à appeller les nouveaux élèves.

Le premier à être appelé alla à Gryffondor, la seconde aussi, puis une gamine alla à Serdaigle, ou des applaudissements retentirs. Une autre fille fût envoyé à Serpentard, sous les cris de ses nouveaux camarades, et enfin, un jeune garçon fût envoyé à Poufsouffle.

Elle le senti plus qu'elle ne le vit, les sourires en coin des autres élèves. La moquerie dans les aplaudissements polis des autres tables. Le garçon cependant, fût acceuilli plus bruyament par ses camarades que dans les autres maisons. Les rires se mélaient aux sifflements, et tous les jaunes et noirs semblaient resplendir de bonne humeur.

Elle se renfrogna. Elle modifia son apparence. Elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas prit sa véritable apparence. Un visage mince, la peau laiteuse, les lèvres rouges, les yeux aux paupières lourdes, noirs, et des cheveux, ondulés, longs, tout aussi noirs que ses yeux. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, bien qu'elle tenait ses faussettes de son père.

Pour elle s'était pile ou face. Sa mère était une Serpentard. Son père, un Poufsouffle. Lorsque son nom fût appelé, des murmures s'élevèrents de la table des Serpentards. Elle les voyait déjà : "Bellatrix à une fille?" Bande d'imbéciles. Elle sourit à l'assemblée. Elle vit le regard dédégneux du garçon trapu et roux, toujours pas réparti, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Le choixpeau lui tomba devant les yeux, et la petite voix rauque lui parla. Elle sourit d'avantage.

-Oh... Quel bel esprit. Tu es une jeune fille douce, mais vive. Etrange. Tu es à la fois malicieuse et honnête. Et quel pouvoir interessant! Une methamorphomage! D'ou ton gout pour les farces et les blagues n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... Oui, sans doute...

-Mais quelle droiture d'esprit... Tu es loyale. C'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi, avec ta famille.

-Youpi!

-Pardon?

-Vous allez m'envoyé à Poufsouffle!

-Bien deviné... POUFSOUFFLE !

Nymphadora sauta au bas du tabouret. La salle applaudit, d'abord doucement, étonnée, puis un tonnerre de cris reptentir à la table de sa nouvelle maison, et des huées se firent entendre de celle des Serpentard. Tonks se retourna, Ses cheveux prenant à nouveau une teinte rouge vive, laissant des murmures admirateurs dans toute la salle. Elle sourit, et se laissa tombé à sa table, pendant que le garçon roux était envoyé à Gryffondor.


	5. Sirius

Des cheveux noirs, soyeux, un visage fin, un nez droit, et des yeux perçant. Autour de lui on murmurait. On murmurait car il était très beau. Beau, et surtout, il était un black. Alors on murmurait car on n'osait lui parler. Les Blacks sont des aristocrates, hautains, instables. On ne les provoquent pas.

Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise. Derrière son masque de froideur, il avait les nerfs à vifs. Bandes de porcs. Il n'était pas n'importe quel Black. Il était Sirius Black, le plus beau, le plus intelligent, et le plus puissant des Black. Il était aussi, plus que tout, différent. Mais les gens ne le voyait pas. Potter avait prit ses distances quand il avait apprit son nom. Et il était seul. Il sentait le regard de Bellatrix et d'Andromeda peser sur lui, alors il se tenait droit.

Les gens ne remarquaient pas sa différence. Alors il allait leur montrer. Exposer au monde sorcier qu'il était particulier. Personne ne pourrait le réfuté, une fois qu'il sera réparti. Il n'ira jamais à Serpentard. Plutôt mourrir.

Il était certainement le seul élève à avoir le visage fermé. Il était fier, droit comme un i, le menton relevé comme on le lui avait appris. Tous les gamins regardaient la grandes salle avec des yeux émmerveillés. Certains saluaient de la famille aux différentes tables, et d'autre, plus perdus, découvrant cette magie nouvelle, le visage timide et enchanté.

Alala. Les enfants de moldus. Quelle plaie. De tels ignorants, c'était agaçant.

Il se frappa mentalement. Il ne devait pas pensé comme ça. Et puis quoi, après il finirait comme ses parents? Toujours pur c'est ça? C'était encore plus énervant que les enfants de moldus.

Mc Gonagall avait commencé à les appeler. Il passerai dans les premiers. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son uniforme, raide et fier, attendant avec un rictus méprisant. Il allait en découdre avec ce vieux bout de tissu.

En accord avec ses pensées, son nom raisonna dans la grande salle, et il sorti de la foule d'élèves. En s'approchant du tabouret, il regarda les quatre tables derrière lui. Les gryffondors et les pouffsoufles, le visage fermé. Les serdaigles, indifférents. Et les serpentards, avec leur sourires en coin et leur air hautain.

Il s'assit, et le chapeau décoiffa ses cheveux.

-Ummm...

Il ne sursauta pas. Il ne manquerai plus que ça.

-Sirius Black hein?

-Qui d'autre?

-Tu es déjà bien hautain.

-N'importe quoi. Je pourrais vous surprendre j'en suis sur.

Un silence suivi. Sirius avait la désagréable impression que le choixpeau se balladait tranquillement dans sa tête.

-Tu avais raison...

-Héhé... Sirius sourit doucement.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas très malin pour un black !

-Hé !

-Hors de question de t'envoyé à Serpentard ce serait une grossière erreur... Il n'y a que Gryffondor pour un esprit entêté comme le tiens !

Sirius sourit à nouveau, bien qu'une petite pointe d'inquiétude le saisi.

Lorsque le mot Gryffondor raisonna dans la salle, il se leva et vit les regards étonnés des Serpentards. Dans la foule des nouveaux, James Potter levait les deux pouces en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Son sourire s'élargi, et il marcha beaucoup plus décontracté vers la table des gryffondor ou un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentissait. Il regarda ses cousines. Bellatrix avait une lueur folle dans les yeux. Une lueur démente, sadique qui lui fit peur. Avant de se concentré sur le reste de la répartition, il eu le temps d'appercevoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Andromeda, un sourire d'encouragement.


	6. Victoire

Merci beaucoup pour vos review !

* * *

Comme elle est belle ! C'est l'avis de chacun. D'ailleur, qui pourrait réfuté cela? C'est un accord tacite, un fait, une vérité générale. Victoire Weasley est belle. Belle comme sa mère. Elle a les mêmes cheveux blonds, ondulés, soyeux, immatériels. Mais elle a les yeux bleus de son père. Des yeux magnifiques, des yeux envoutants. Elle est très belle, le sang de vélane mélé au sang du plus beau des Weasley ne pouvait d'ailleur donner qu'une très belle fille. Mais en cette instant, elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Que les gens ne la dévisagent pas de la sorte.

En effet elle avait espérée que la cérémonie de la répartition détournerait l'attention des élèves, mais il n'en était rien et le professeur Toryus lui lançait un regard noir. Elle était immobile avec le choixpeau dans les mains, à attendre que les premières années la regardes, en tappant légèrement du pied. Enfin, les élèves lachèrent des yeux la jeune fille, pour retourné à l'angoisse que conférait la répartition.

Toryus commença à appeler les enfants, en lançant de temps à autre un regard mauvais à Victoire. Cette dernière déglutie. Teddy lui avait dit que le professeur Toryus pouvait être féroce avec les élèves qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais Victoire ne voulait pas s'attirer, en plus des regards facinés des élèves, les foudres des professeurs. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Chez elle au moins, elle ne subissait pas ce genre de chose. Chez elle, il y avait son père, si doux et si gentil, sa mère, sévère mais affectueuse, et surtout il y avait Dominique et Louis ! Elle aurait préférer venir à Poudlard en même temps que sa jeune soeur, qui l'aurait eclipsé par sa beauté sauvage. Car Dominique, si toute fois c'était possible, était plus belle encore que Victoire. Malgré son inquiétude, elle eu un léger sourire en pensant à l'année suivante, quand elle serait assise sur le banc de sa maison à attendre sa soeur qui hypnotiserait elle aussi toute l'assemblée.

La maison dans lequelle elle serait envoyé n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Son père était allé à Gryffondor, Teddy était à Poufsouffle, sa mère voulait qu'elle aille à Serdaigle... Mais elle, elle s'en fichait bien, elle aimerait être avec Teddy ou avec son petit frère Louis. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ne pas être dans la même maison que la tribu de Weasley roux qui allait arrivé d'ici quelques années. Elle les aimait bien mais il étaient trop bruyants. Et trop nombreux.

-Victoire Weasley?

Elle s'avança et tout le monde s'étonna. Une Weasley blonde? Un Weasley aussi jolie? Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les regards fixés sur elle. Mais le choixpeau lui obscurcie rapidement la vue, et elle r'ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus. Elle attendait que le chapeau lui parle (Luna lui avait dit qu'il faisait ça. Mais parfois Luna disait n'importe quoi.) Comme il se taisait elle lança :

-Bonjours Jules !

Le chapeau ricana.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ça. Une Lovegood?

-Une Weasley.

-Ah... Tu connais Luna?

-Bien sur ! Elle me raconte ses voyages.

-Et ou veux-tu allée jeune amie de Luna?

-A Serdaigle. Maman les aime bien. Luna y était. Et puis, ne suis-je pas intelligente?

-Ahah ! Tu as raison, et tu es sur de toi !

-Il ne manquerait plus que je ne le soit pas !

-Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, voila la première Weasley à Serdaigle !

Le nom de la maison bleue et bronze raisonna, et la petite fille se leva. Gambadant joyeusement vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.


	7. Blaise

Encore merci pour vos review !

* * *

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts. Le spectacle devant lui dépasse tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais il se ressaisi vite, et pose sur la grande salle un regard froid qui cache son émerveillement. En réalité Poudlard le facine. La magie le facine. Car il est bien différent des autres nobles et aristocrates. Oh, bien sur, il ira à Serpentard. Il n'est pas assez tête brulée pour dérogé à la tradition. Mais les statuts sociaux et les rangs ne l'interesse pas vraiment. Tout d'abord, il est de sang mélé. Peu de gens le savent, mais son père était un moldu. De plus, sa mère n'a jamais fait de différence entre sorciers et moldus, du moment que ses maris avaient de l'argents.

Comme elle le dit souvent, mieux vaut un gros tas d'or chez Gringotts plutôt qu'un tire honorifique et trois mornilles. Et lui, il aime beaucoup sa mère. Ca peu parêtre enfantin, mais c'est elle qui l'a élevé, et qui l'a le plus aimé. Même si c'est certainement elle aussi qui à tué son père.

Cette pensée le fait sourire. Sa mère est drole. Elle râle comme une adolescente, et raconte des histoires abracadabrantes, pas comme la mère de Malfoy, qui ne sourit jamais. Coincée. Blaise n'aime pas Malfoy. Il n'aime pas Parkinson, Goyle et Crabbe. Il les connait, ils se croisent en receptions depuis qu'ils sont tout petits, mais ils les trouves tous bien bêtes, comparé à lui.

Car Blaise est hautain. Il n'est pas un futur Serpentard pour rien. Il est malin. Il à confiance en son talent. Le seul que Blaise aime bien, c'est Théodore. Lui aussi est intelligent. Ca lui fait mal de l'avouer, mais il l'est sans doute plus que lui.

Oh. Et puis il y a Daphnée. Elle, il la déteste plus que tous les autres réunis. Car elle est plus jolie que lui. Et Blaise ne supporte pas que l'on soit plus beau que lui. Car bien sur, il est magnifique. Sa peau sombre et sa classe naturelle le rende plus séduisant que Malfoy et ses cheveux blonds.

La vieille aux chignons appele des noms. Zabini. Avec un nom pareil, il est sur de passer en dernier. Alors il contemple l'attroupement d'enfant. Il ne peu s'empécher de penser que tout ça est indescent. Ca manque de style, ses gamins entassés ne savent pas se tenir. Il n'y a que lui et la Greengrass pour relever le niveau. C'est dire.

Pas de surprises. Les inconnus notoires sont éparpilés dans les trois autres maisons, les nobles s'installent à la table des Serpents.

Son nom est appelé, à présent il est seul au milieu de l'allée, et il trouve que ça à beaucoup plus de gueule que quand ils étaient vingt. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret, le dos bien droit.

-Serpentard s'il vous plait.

-Je dois d'abord vérifié que tu t'y plaira.

-ne vous moquez pas. Evidemment que je vais m'y plaire. Je suis le serpent le plus venimeux qui soit. Il n'y a nul par ailleurs pour moi.

-Tu es bien sournois mon enfant.

-Attendez de voir dans sept ans. Je serai devenu le roi des faux semblants et des coups bas.

-Voila une ambition peu commune.

-Evidemment. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de commun.

-bien... Alors voila : SERPENTARD !

Il se leva et rendit le chapeau à Mc Gonagall du bout des doigts. Comme il est sale ce vieux couvre-chef ! il faudrait qu'il pense à bien laver ses cheveux ce soir.

Il s'assoit et s'émerveille de nouveau des multiples plats qui apparaissent dans les assiettes d'or. Voila une vaiselle de gout !


	8. Teddy

Teddy s'est fait tout petit. Plus petit que les autres, pour qu'on l'oubli. Il a passé ses cheveux du bleu au noir. Il est comme ça Teddy, il n'aime pas se faire remarqué. Pourtant on ne le regarde pas souvent, le petit Teddy. Qui est-il après tout? Pauvre orphelin élevé par sa grand-mère et son parrain.

C'est bien la seule chose qui le rend extraordinaire, son parrain. Teddy l'aime bien, Harry. De une car il est très gentil. Généreux. Attentionné. De deux car il à une femme géniale elle aussi, Teddy aime beaucoup Ginny. De trois car Harry, c'est aussi un peu son père à lui. James c'est son petit frère chéri. Albus, le frêle Albus, c'est un enfant à protéger. Et Lily, une furie à canaliser.

Voila. C'est ça la famille de Teddy. C'est bancale, mais quand il y pense, il en pleure presque de joie. Car plus que tout Teddy aime Andromeda. Cette femme, elle l'a sauvée du grand n'importe quoi. Et Teddy s'en doute un peu, il l'a sauvé lui aussi. Il est le point d'ancrage de sa grand-mère adorée.

Ce matin d'ailleurs, sur le quai, elle pleurait. Elle lui à plaqué un bisou sur le front, puis l'a poussé vers la porte, pour que tout ce mélo ne dur pas éternellement. Les autres étaient émus aussi, mais entre Teddy et sa grand-mère, la relation est particulière.

Elle lui a apprit beaucoup de chose sur Poudlard. La répartition, les maisons, son mot d'ordre était d'ailleurs : "Tout, sauf Gryffondor ! Ils finissent tous dingues, regarde ton parrain !" Ca le faisait rire...

Elle lui avait parlé de la salle commune des Serpentard, de la grande salle, des cours, des passages secrets, des tableaux qui parlent, elle lui avait enseigné un peu de magie, et le savoir vivre des hautes lignées.

Ainsi Teddy se tient bien. Il doit faire honneur à sa grand-mère. Elle lui avait dit, même si cela se voyait qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, de respecté le reglement. Il sourit en sentant le frottement de la carte du maraudeur dans sa poche.

A cet instant, son nom retenti, et il sorti des rangs, ses cheveux prenant bien malgré lui une teinte cramoisie, déclanchant un fou rire générale dans la salle. Son visage empourpré fut bientôt caché par le choixpeau.

Rien ne se passa. Il entendit simplement le grognement indistinct du chapeau. On lui avait pourtant dit qu'il parlait...

-Je suis Teddy Lupin.

-Non.

-Euh... Si, je suis Teddy Lupin.

-Non non, Je ne te crois pas. J'ai toujours refusé d'y croire.

-De quoi?

-Lupin et Nymphadora. J'aimais beaucoup Tonks, je ne comprend pas qu'elle est choisi ce bon à rien de Lupin.

-Euh... Ils sont tout de même mes parents...

-Oui... Quel dommage une si jolie fille... Enfin. T'as répartition donc?

-Eh bien je suis la pour ça...

-Poufsouffle.

-Hein?

-Tu es un chamalow. Un gentil gars pétri d'amour. Il n'y a que poufsouffle pour accueillir les gens entier comme toi. Fais attention cependant...

-A quoi?

-C'est inquiétant d'être aussi honnete et gentil c'est tout... POUFSOUFFLE !

Teddy posa le chapeau, toujours secoué. Alors c'était ça la répartition? Un chapeau grincheux et mal poli qui vous envoi n'importe ou sur un coup de tête? Saleté... Il marcha jusqu'a sa table, toujours songueur, mais les applaudissements le sortirent de sa torpeur et il sourit enfin. Poufsouffle hein?


	9. Lily

Merci à tous pour vos review, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

_Je sais, il y a un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publiée, mais, le Bac ayant lieu demain, (On aime tous la philo youhou !) j'ai du rattraper en peu de temps trois ans de lycée ou je n'ai pas daigner aller ponctuellement en cours, préférant les pelouses acceuillantes... Mon excuse est certe peu honorable, mais dramatiquement vrai..._

_Voila un chapitre à l'attention de Dulanoire, qui m'a demander la répartition de Lily et Hermione, voici Lily. J'ai eu un peu de mal, car j'ai pour habitude de choisir mes personnages, avoir un personnage imposé est plus compliqué. Mais c'était n exercice interessant..._

_(Je ne pense pas faire Hermione, c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup mais je n'ai pas assez de distance pour comprendre la complexité de son personnage désolé.)_

* * *

Severus se tient bien droit. Même si il est plutôt petit, elle le trouve assez impressionnant, avec son regard de glace. Elle, elle serait bien incapable de rester de marbre. La magie. Se mot tinte à ses oreilles comme la plus belle des mélodies. Elle regarde partout le plafond enchanté et les élèves qui les dévisagent. Elle voit le binoclard souriant, toujours aussi exubérant. L'autre garçon du train, plus impressionnant encore que Sev' avec son regard froid, des soeurs blondes, très jolies, un garçon maigrichon...

Quand elle y pense, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. A ce tout qui donne à la magie, la magie d'être. Oh, elle en avait rêvé, bien sur, allongée seule le soir, repassant dans sa tête les paroles de Severus, retracant le chemin hypothétique d'une future vie de sorcière, mais rien, jamais, n'avait ne serait-ce qu'effleuré les portes du hall du chateau majestueux aux tours piquants le ciel.

Aujourd'hui, le spectacle qui s'ouvrait sous ses yeux ouvrait toutes les possibilités. Des possibilités de connaissances, d'amitiés, d'amours, d'avenir, de passions... Pour la première fois peut-être, elle avait la sensation d'être là ou elle devait être. D'être dans un monde qui lui convenait. Chez elle en quelques sortes.

Le garçon froid monta sur le tabouret pendant qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées. Un garçon à coté d'elle marmonna :

-Voila un black, encore un. J'espère qu'il sera comme ses cousines.

Son voisin ricana. Son rire était mauvais. Lily réalisa, que peut importe les livres qu'elle avait lu, elle ne connaissait pas encore cette société magique, de vieilles familles, d'histoires saugrenues transmises depuis des générations de sorciers. Le garçon fût envoyé à gryffondor. Son voisin cracha sur le sol.

-Traitre à son sang...

Voila encore quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Son attention fut détournée, on appellait les prénoms commançant par E. Enfin, son nom raisonna, et lorsqu'elle s'avança, soudain tremblante, vers le choixpeau magique, personne ne murmura sur son passage. Car elle, personne ne la connaissait. Elle s'assit. La panique li étreignait la poitrine. N'importe ou ferait l'affaire, mais la perspective d'être envoyé loin de Severus, la seule figure familière de ce monde nouveau, la terrifiait. Mais au fond d'elle, toutau fond, elle s'en doutait un peu. C'était ça surtout qui lui faisait peur. Elle n'était pas comme Severus. Elle n'irait pas fans sa maison.

-Bonsoir...

Elle sursauta, et son coeur loupa un battement.

-Bon-bonsoir...

-Un esprit vif que voila... Flamboyant.

-Vous... vous lisez dans ma tête?

Elle était partagé entre effroi et stupeur.

-Bien sur ! sinon comment savoir ou t'envoyer ! Tu es très intelligente. Mais pas assez penchée sur les études. Brillante, certe, mais peu appliquée.

-Je n'ai jamais été excellente...

-Mais ta magie et puissante, le reste viendra tout seul. Tu es courageuse. C'est important avec les temps qui s'annoncent...

-Quels temps?

-Et tu poses beaucoup de questions ! Tu verras lorsque tu découvrira la société sorcière... Tu es très extravertie, audacieuse, porfondément juste et impartiale. Gyffondor ou Poufsouffle te conviendraient. Mais tu reste clairvoyante, parfois dure, sure de toi. Les rouges et ors sont ceux qui te conviendront le mieux.

-Faite comme vous le voulez...

-GRYFFONDOR !

Lily se leva. Elle regarda vers la table des rouges et or, le garçon froid esquissa un sourire, un tonnerre d'aplodissement retenti, elle vit le type aux cheveux en bataille applaudirent en riant à gorge déployé, et elle vit Sev', esquisser un sourire douloureux, coupable.


	10. Kingsley

Merci à tous pour vos Reviews ! C'est vraiment gentil ! Voila le chapitre 10 ! Bonne lecture !

(_Hé__ oui, je suis ENCORE en retard. Mais je me suis pas mal ratée à mon bac alors je révise l'oral tout ça... Ok c'est faux, je suis juste une grosse flemmarde en vacance qui fait la fête tout le temps... Désolé...)_

* * *

Kingsley regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde faisait de même. Il regardaient, et s'emerveillaient. Mais lui il connaissait déjà le chateau aux mystères, comme il l'appelait étant enfant.

Ah ! oui, vous vous ne savez pas. Kingsley est le fils de la prof de runes. Alors quand il était gamin, il trainait et se perdait dans les couloirs sans fins de poudlard durant les vacances et les weekends. Lorsqu'il venait voir sa mère. Poudlard était le terrain de jeu le plus incroyable qui soit. Et il était heureux de se trouver là, de savoir qu'il passerait les septs prochaines années dans le chateau aux mystères.

Il était fier d'être le seul à déjà connaitre l'école, et surtout le grand sourire de sa mère le rassurait. Il lui fit un petit signe. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et il sourit encore plus qu'avant. Oui vraiment, Poudlard c'était magique. Il y avait d'autres gens comme lui, pas comme à l'école primaire, et il y avait sa mère, les secrets et les mystères, il allait ce faire des amis, il serait à Serdaigle, et il travaillerait bien.

Car oui, Kingsley est sur d'aller à Serdaigle. Il a lut l'histoire de Poudlard, et Il sait que ce sera sa maison. Sa mère n'arrête pas de lui dire que l'on ne peut pas savoir, mais il en à l'intime conviction. Son père se contente de lui ébouriffé les cheveux en riant, et en disant que Serdaigle lui irait bien.

Aujourd'hui, il rentre en première année, et dans sa tête il n'y est pas encore habitué. Il porte l'uniforme noir, et se souvient quand son frère portait le même, qu'il rentrait tout sourire, et qu'il lui racontait Poudlard, qu'il lui racontait les cours, les sortilèges, les retenues, les sorties à Pré au lard... Kingsley eu un petit sourire en coin. Lui n'aurait pas de retenues, il n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer par les professeurs. Mais il voulait s'amuser, courir dans les couloirs avec les garçon de son dortoir, faire du bruit dans la bibliothèque et ennuyer Rusard.

Un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas avait commencé à Appeler les élèves. Kingsley regarda longuement chacuns des nouveaux. Enfin, après un moment qui lui sembla une éternité, le professeur l'appela en écorchant son nom.

Il s'avança et s'installa confiant. Il n'y avait pas a s'inquiéter. Quand le choixpeau lui parla cependant, il sursauta violement. Ca, il ne s'y attendait pas.

-Bonjour lança joyeusement le choixpeau.

-Bonjour répondit calmement Kingsley.

-Alors alors... Un Shacklebot. J'aime bien cette famille... Plein d'uluberlus, qui passent leurs temps à me surprendre, pas un qui va dans la même maison que l'autre... Ton frère était à Poufsouffle pas vrai?

-Exactement mais moi...

Le choixpeau lui coupa la parole :

-Toi, Poufsouffle ne te conviendra pas. Tu n'est pas assez attentionné, pas assez enjoué. Trop serieux. Mais tu es intelligent...

-Moi je voudrais...

-Mais Gryffondor n'irai pas non plus, tu n'est pas bien courageux, pas assez intrépide.

-Oui mais...

-Serpentard alors? Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu es malin, intelligent, calculateur, cette maison t'ira à ravir.

-Non mais ça suffit maintenant !

Kingsley avait crié sans faire attention, et il rougit violement. Il espéra que personne ne avait entendu.

Il ajouta plus bas : Moi, je voudrais aller à Serdaigle.

Le choixpeau rit à son oreille.

-Je sais, je sais, tu es parfait pour Serdaigle, je voulais juste voir te taquiner ! et quelle rigolade ! je suis désolé... SERDAIGLE !

Kingsley se leva. Toute la salle le regardait. Mince. Tout le monde l'avait entendu.

* * *

Merci pour vos lectures ! Une ptite Review?


	11. Evan

_Moi en retard? Mais non... J'ai eu mon bac. (10.75, je suis une escro) Alors j'ai fêter ça dignement, et J'ai été vraiment fatiguer... Mais le terme Sommeil n'existe pas vraiment dans les boites parisiennes, donc je m'octroie un break pour publier un chapitre qui m'a posé beaucoup de problème..._

_Je ne savais d'abord pas quel Serpentard choisir, j'avais pensé à Regulus, mais c'était bien trop dur. Alors j'ai choisi Evan Rosier. J'ai galéré, c'est peu de le dire. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite, je déteste même se chapitre, mais je ne crois pas pouvoir tirer quelque chose de mieux alors voila! bonne lecture!_

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes Reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur!_

* * *

Evan regarda autour de lui, nonchalant, méprisait. Il fallait qu'il le soit, méprisant. On lui avait dit.

Il aurait bien rit de se nouveaux élèves apeurés, de ses sangs-purs éminemment hautains, mais dans le silence tendu qui régnait, il préféra s'abstenir.

Chacun des premières années semblaient attendre le jugement dernier sous les sourires narquois des élèves plus anciens.

Pour lui la répartition ressemblait d'avantage à une promenade de santé, il était fermement convaincu d'aller à Serpentard. De par sa nature effronté et intrépide, Gryffondor semblait lui correspondre le mieux, mais il faudrait pour cela faire abstraction de son sang, de son intelligence, de ses coups tordus et de son égoïsme maladif.

Dans sa tête, l'égoïsme n'était pas un défaut. Enfant unique et héritier de la fortune des Rosiers, on lui avait inculqué les principes de bases de la survie, soit l'égocentrisme, et bien sur la magie noire.

Il était jeune mais les formations à la magie noire commençaient très tôt, surtout chez les Rosiers.

Il sourit à la pensée du culte presque effrayant que son père portait à la magie occulte. Il l'avait toujours côtoyé, la force sombre faisait émaner des vapeurs dans lesquelles il avait été élevé. Sans partager le fanatisme de son père, il appréciait de plus en plus le contacte des brumes noires, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'à Poudlard, cela le lui manquerait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il contempla le ciel étoilé et dégagé du plafond magique pendant qu'un enseignant commençait à appeler des nouveaux.

Il était sur de lui, peut-être un peu trop confiant, mais qu'importe ! Poudlard était le point de départ de son destin, il était excité.

Il les avait repérés, les « autres ». Les nobles, les riches sangs-purs. Il y avait Avery, Meulier, et Black.

Il n'aimait pas Avery. Un gros balourd bien imbécile. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs envoyer à Serpentard. Mulciber était à peu près aussi sympathique qu'un troll, et pareillement intelligent. Il les voyait ricaner devant lui lorsque le nom de Black fut appelé.

Il l'aimait bien, le fils Black. Froid sans être hautain, malsain comme il se devait, il pouvait voir le dégout qu'il avait pour les autre et cela lui plaisait.

Son sourire se fana lorsque ce dernier fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Il pâlit légèrement. Il était rare qu'il se trompe sur les gens. Il la sentait pourtant, il pouvait la voir, la rage de Black. Sa colère, sa rancœur. Peut-être cette dernière n'était pas dirigée vers ce qu'il pensait. Vers les sangs impurs qui ne connaissaient pas l'extase des brumes de magies noires qui décuplaient les pouvoirs. Peut-être que Black était trop idiot pour le voir. Le pouvoir.

Evans, lui, n'avait que ça en tête. Le pouvoir.

Mulciber fut envoyé à Serpentard, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il attendait à présent, tentant de calmer ses ardeurs. Son nom retenti enfin et il s'approcha, souriant, malveillant, avide.

-Evans Rosier marmonna le chapeau à son oreille.

-C'est moi répondit le petit garçon avec un sourire.

-C'est effrayant… Les ravages terribles de la magie noire sur les enfants…

-La magie est puissante répondit l'enfant.

-Toi aussi tu l'es… Tu sembles…

-Fort ?

-Non, pas spécialement, tu es juste l'incarnation d'un serpentard, Tu regroupe l'intelligence, le sang, la ruse, l'envie, le désir ardent de faire ses preuves et d'acquérir plus de savoirs.

-Alors c'est parfait n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça… SERPENTARD !

Evan se leva, souriant de nouveau. Il rejoint la table des Serpents avec grâce et fut tout de suite accaparé par ses deux gorilles d'Avery et Mulciber. Il souriait toujours, comblé.

* * *

_Voila! le prochain chapitre je l'espère sera meilleur, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, une ptite review serait agréable, et j'espère que vous avez aimé!_


	12. Cedric

_Un nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos reviews, tout appartient à J.K Rowling._

* * *

Un enfant le bouscula mais Cédric ne s'en rendit même pas compte. La tête levée et les yeux écarquillés, il contemplait le plafond magique d'un air béat.

Le ciel sombre et dégagé rempli d'étoiles scintillait de mille feux, éclairant la grande salle de Poudlard et les quatre longues tables ou les élèves attendaient la répartition.

Détachant enfin son regard du plafond, il regarda devant lui la table professorale, légèrement anxieuse. Dumbledore siégeait au centre sur un siège imposant, couvrant d'un oeil bienveillant les nouveaux élèves.

Malgré son age avancé, il dégageait une aura de puissance impressionnante, et quand Cédric croisa son regard d'un bleu d'acier, il se recroquevilla sur lui même, intimidé.

Il connaissait Dumbledore. Cette phrase en elle même était stupide, qui ne le connaissait pas ? Il connaissait ses exploits, ses talents, mais le voir en vrai était presque effrayant.

L'homme dégageait de la puissance, de la douceur, et une joie non feinte de les voir tous réunis.

C'était en grande partie pour cet homme, ainsi que pour Dai Llewellyn, le légendaire poursuiveur des Catapultes de Caerphilly que Cédric désirait aller à Gryffondor.

On lui avait expliqué Poudlard bien sur, ses parents étaient des sorciers, on lui avait expliqué le choixpeau qui décide la maison dans laquelle tu dois aller, mais lui ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il préfèrerait avoir le choix.

Après tous les Diggorys, de tradition, était une famille affiliée à Serdaigle. Son père y était. Sa mère aussi d'ailleurs, c'est là-bas qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Pas qu'il n'aime pas travailler, tout ça, au contraire, il aimait apprendre, mais Serdaigle ne l'inspirait pas. On ne devenait pas champion de quidditch quand on allait à Serdaigle. Pour ça il fallait aller à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle.

Le quidditch, c'était sa passion. Son rêve. Il voulait jouer pour les Catapultes de Caerphilly, comme son idole.

Il avait réfléchi, il n'était pas idiot le petit Diggory, il s'était bien entrainé, et avec encore un peu d'exercice il pourrait tenter les sélections de Gryffondor, l'année suivante. Il avait entendu parler d'un nouveau capitaine, Charlie Weasley, on le disait incroyablement doué, ça lui plaisait.

Les nouveaux commencèrent à être appeler, et il se reconcentra sur la cérémonie, un peu honteux de s'être laissé distraire. Le premier garçon alla à Serpentard, et la fille d'après à Gryffondor. Celle d'après y alla aussi. Petit à petit il perdit le fil de la répartition, cherchant parmi les élèves de Gryffondor Charlie Weasley. Ill pensa le reconnaître, assit avec ses amis, plutôt petit mais bien bâti, roux, comme chaque Weasley.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on l'appela. Il sorti des rangs, timide, les joues roses, impressionné par les regards rivés sur lui. Il s'assit et attendit.

Presque aussitôt une voix murmura à son oreille, c'était le chapeau.

-Bonsoir… Cédric.

-Bonsoir marmonna doucement l'enfant.

-Alors, ou vais-je te mettre…

-A Gryffondor ? Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

-Non.

Cédric baissa la tête. Il était déçu, terriblement déçu. Pourquoi ? Finit-il par questionner.

-Gryffondor ne t'irai pas. Les gryffondor vois-tu son forts, courageux, arrogants, sur d'eux. Tu n'as pas la confiance nécessaire, tu te ferrais dévorer tout cru. Tu es un garçon doux, intelligent, mais peu démonstratif. Tu n'y serais pas à ta place. Pour toi il vaudrait mieux Serdaigle, ou Poufsouffle.

-Poufsouffle alors.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils sont forts au quidditch.

-L'important ce n'est pas leur niveaux à eux, mais ton niveau à toi. Mais Poufsouffle semble le plus approprié, tu a un grand cœur, tu es déterminer…

-Je veux bien alors…

-Parfait… POUFSOUFFLE !

Cédric se leva et reposa le chapeau sur le tabouret. Il regarda avec envie la table des gryffondors, avant de s'avancer vers celle des Poufsouffles. Le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui l'accueilli lui remit cependant du baume au cœur.

* * *

Voilal! j'espère que ça vous à plu, une review ferait bien plaisir, à la prochaine !


	13. Lucy

_Nouveau chapitre ! en retard? Nooon... Je publie avant de partir en vacances. _

_Ce chapitre est une étude pour ma fic "Je est un autre" Ou le personnage de Lucy tiendra un rôle important. Il peut donc être considérer comme un préquelle de la fiction._

_Voila ! j'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

* * *

Lucy regardait la grande salle de Poudlard sans la voir. Ce qu'elle regardait ressemblait au tourbillon puissant de l'inconnu, de la peur qu'il amène avec lui, de l'exitation, du plaisir enfoui dans une anxiété toute nouvelle.

Elle voyait devant elle Lily et Hugo, étonnament confiants, trop surs d'eux peut-être, trop fougueux, mais décidés. Ils seraient des Gryffondors. Pour eux, la question ne se posait même pas. Qui aurait pu dire le contraire? Ils étaient éminements différents, mais réunis dans leur trop grand orgueuil, dans leur courage à toutes épreuves.

Elle n'avait que onze ans. Elle était la benjamine de la si grande famille Weasley. La petite dernière dont chacun ce moquait. En étant née la même année que ses deux têtes brulés de Lily et Hugo, elle avait du apprendre à oublier l'envie d'être reconnue. Elle ne pouvait rivalisée avec ses monstres de charisme, ses bêtes de scène qui se dessinaient en eux alors qu'ils étaient encore si jeunes.

Pourtant, Lucy n'était pas à proprement parlé ininteressante, elle avait ses qualités, elle le savait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment redoutée Poudlard. Jamais vraiment eu hate d'y être non plus. Passage obligé pour devenir une sorcière accomplie, elle s'était faite à l'idée. Face à la grande salle cependant, son habituel sourire en coin s'était effacé face à l'immensité effrayante des lieux.

Elle n'avait rien laissé parêtre. Elle n'était pas si insensible, mais elle n'aimait pas dévoiler ses faiblesses aux regards avides des autres enfants. Poudlard était une jungle, et elle ne voulait pas faire partie des proies.

Car Lucy, même si elle était moins belle que Lily, restait jolie. Même si elle était moins tapageuse que Hugo, restait fougueuse. Elle avait envie de plus. C'était ce qui l'avait motivée à monter dans le Poudlard Express. L'envie de nouveautés, de changements.

Parce que rester la petite Lucy, celle qui est moins intelligente que Molly, celle qui n'est pas aussi maline que Albus, pas aussi sournoise que Roxanne, pas aussi drôle que Fred, elle commençait à en avoir assez. Alors Poudlard loin du Terrier, oui, c'était une idée. Et même si elle restait Lucy, la répartition la grandirait. Ouai, même si Lucy restait la plus jeune, elle serait enfin quelque chose d'autre que la petite dernière un peu fade dont personne ne sait trop quoi faire.

La répartition commença, et pour la première fois peut-être, une question la perturba. Lucy n'était pas très intelligente, on l'a déjà dit. Un peu simplette, trop naïve, trop gamine, même à 11 ans. Alors la question de la maison, ça l'avait jamais vraiment dérangée. Mais là, alors que le premier garçon rejoingnait les Serdaigles, elle se demanda ou elle finirait.

Son esprit rationnel fonctionna par élimination. Et par élimination, la première maison à sauter c'était évidemment Serdaigle. Etudier, non, merci. Et puis Serpentard aussi. Car Serpentard c'était la maison des chefaillons. Et elle, elle n'en avait jamais était un. Alors Poufsouffle lui plaisait bien. Et puis Gryffondor. Mais elle était Lucy, et elle était moins courageuse que James alors...

Alors Lily fût appelée et ça prit une demi seconde avant la voir rejoindre son frère chez les lions. Tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lucy réalisa qu'elle serait la dernière appelée lorsque Hugo lui fit un petit sourire en montant sur le tabouret, la laissant seule. Il parti à Gryffondor lui aussi. Lucy l'avait prédit. Maintenant c'était à elle, et elle était plus angoissée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue.

"Lucy Weasley..." Murmura le chapeau lorsqu'il fut sur sa tête.

"Elle-même."

"Voyons voyons... Ou vais-je te mettre..."

"Euh j'ai déjà un peu réfléchie..."

"Oh, oui, je sais. Ni Serpentard ni Serdaigle hein? Sage decision. Les deux ne t'iraient pas. Tu n'es pas assez intelligente, trop gentille. Mais il reste à départager deux autres possiblitées."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment..."

"Ce n'est pas a toi de savoir, c'est a moi de définir ce qui te conviens le mieux. Tu es encore jeune, mais tu es avides de te différencier des autres. Tu veux plus que ce que l'on te donne. Ton ambition es d'ailleurs une des seules choses qui te rapproches des Serpentards. Mais aussi des Gryffondors."

Lucy ne savait que dire. Les évidences qu'énonçaient le chapeau étaient génantes.

"Tu as la gentillesse et le dévouement des Poufsouffles, mais tu es trop enclin à désobéir, tu n'es pas assez loyale pour eux. Tout passe après ce que tu désir, tu es obstinée, courageuse en un sens, mais égoïste également. Cela fait de toi une Gryffondor plutôt évidente. Es-tu d'accord?"

Lorsque le mot GRYFONDOR raisonna dans la grande salle, Lucy intercepta le regard septique de Lily, avant d'aller s'assoir à coté de Hugo.

* * *

ça vous a plu? Une p'tite review?


	14. Padma

_Je suis de retour! un petit chapitre écrit sous le soleil du sud, et qui pourtant est assez froid. Je repars demain pour la cambrousse... Donc le prochain chapitre risque d'attendre une semaine, bien qu'il soit déjà fini. Enjoy!_

* * *

Elles étaient vraiment semblables. Presque identiques, Padma étaient juste un peu plus grande. Leurs cheveux sombres nattés en une longue tresse soutenaient cette air enfantin qui se dégageait d'elles. Des petites filles choyée, élevée ensemble, des enfants qui ont appris à rires, à parler, et à s'aimer en même temps.

C'était ce que Padma pensait, debout dans cette foule. Que Elle, elle ne serait jamais seule, comme les autres gamins autours d'eux. Elle serait bien fort la main de sa soeur. Une bouée dans la peur. Dans l'anxiété.

Pour Padma, Parvati ça avait toujours été cela. Un lien avec le monde exterieur. Des deux petites filles, Padma était la plus timide. Reservée, elle s'était toujours cacher dans les jupes de sa soeur.C'est pour ça que dans la foule de jeunes sorciers, c'était Parvati qui rassurait sa soeur en lui tenant la main, et non l'inverse.

Lorsque Parvati avait apprie à lire, elle avait immédiatement aidé Padma, elle l'avait aidée à ce faire des amis à l'école, car Padma était trop introvertie. Elle l'avait aidée pour à peu près tout. Et aujourd"hui encore, elle lui servait d'appui, car elle avait trop peur.

Padma ignorait pourquoi sa soeur faisait tout ça pour elle, mais dans ça tête, ce serait éternel. Elle n'avait jamais envisagée de ne pas être au cotés de sa soeur. Car sans elle, Padma perdait pied, comme si on lui arrachait une partie d'elle même. alors oui, elle acceptait toujours l'aide de Parvati, en espérant secretement que celle-ci ne lui demanderait jamais rien en retour. Car après tout, Padma lui servait un peu de faire valoir. Mais ça lui allait.

Car Parvati était tout ce que Padma avait toujours voulue être. Sereine, sur d'elle, courageuse, extravertie. Parvati était son modèle et rien ne changerait jamais ça.

Dans la vie de Padma, il y avait peu de chose qu'elle pensait immuable. Mais la relation qu'elle entretenait avec sa soeur en faisait partie.

Alors être debout face au choixpeau magique, c'était un peu l'ultime épreuve. L'ultime test pour montrer que rien ne les séparerait. Et Padma en tremblait d'avance. Au fond d'elle, enterré bien profond en dessous de son amour et de sa jalousie pour Parvati, elle avait ce doute. Ou plutôt cette certitude de leur différence.

Lorsque son nom fût appelée, elle lacha la main de sa soeur pour la première fois depuis leurs sorties du train. Cette dernière l'encouragea d'un large sourire, la poussant vers le tabouret.

Padma s'assit, tremblante, le coeur battant, les yeux fixés dans le vide, une vague de peur la submergeant. Le chapeau fût posé sur sa tête, et elle fût plongée dans le noir.

-Padma Patil, joli prénom.

Padma sursauta et failli tomber de son siège.

-Merci répondit-elle poliment.

-Alors... Voyons quelle maison te convient...

Le choixpeau resta silencieux un moment, puis déclara :

-Tu est très intelligente et investie, tu es honnête lais fragile, or de question pour Gryffondor ou Serpentard, et ta soif de connaissances te mêne chez les serdaigles, cela te convient?

-Parfaitement lança Padma, espérant seulement que le choixpeau face le même choix pour Parvati.

SERDAIGLE retentie dans la salle, et elle alla s'assoir, fixant sa soeur qui mettait le chapeau à son tour. Après quelques instants, qui lui semblèrent les plus longues de sa vie, Padma vit le chapeau bouger.

L'unique mot qui raisonna, elle l'entendit à peine. Tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fût sa soeur partir gaiement à une autre table, lui lançant un regard désolé, qui lui brisa le coeur.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plus! une ptite review? ;)_


	15. Regulus

_Ce chapitre est fini depuis un bout de temps, mais je n'ai pas pu la poster la semaine dernière car j'ai vécue cette fin d'août à 100 à l'heure, à organisé un festival avec tous les copains. (L'Aoutside, si vous êtes en banlieue parisienne, venez y faire un tour l'année prochaine, c'est juste de la bonne zik pour tous les gouts, c'est free, et tellement sympa !) Ma charrette est enfin terminer donc voila un chapitre qui ne plaira sans doute pas à tout le monde._

_(Plus je poste de chapitre dans ce recueil, plus mes histoires deviennent glauques. C'est assez inquiétant... Il va falloir remédier à ça.)_

* * *

Il le vit. Souriant, gognard, épanoui. Et cette vision fit entrer son sang en ébulition. Contre ses tempes battait un mélange curieux de haine, d'envie, de jalousie, d'amour, de peur et de rancune. Le voir ainsi si simplement heureux était comme un claque dans son si joli visage. Car Regulus était beau. D'une beautée froide. Et jusqu'a aujourd'hui, jusqu'au moment même ou il avait posé les yeux sur son frère, il avait eu la naiveté de croire qu'il partageait cette beauté avec lui.

Mais son frère était d'une beauté tout à fait différente. Chaleureuse, envoutante, c'était une beauté qui vous faisait croire que cet enfant de douze ans était capable de tout. Et après tout, c'était peut-être vrai. Son frère pouvait tout faire.

Et lui, le si gentil Regulus n'avait rien remarqué. Il avait cru durant tout l'été que son frère était resté le même qu'à son départ pour Poudlard l'année précédente. Sirius lui avait menti. Il avait joué l'hypocrite en lui faisant espérer que rien ne les sépareraient jamais.

Car Sirius n'était pas comme ça avant. Il en était presque sur. Sirius n'était pas ce garçon rieur entouré de ses inséparables amis, Sirius était sensé avoir le maintient digne des nobles familles, le charme froid qui convient à son rang, mais là, entre James Potter et le maigrichon au yeux ambrés, son frère n'avait plus rien de noble. Il avait la nonchalance des garçons à qui tout réussi et à qui on ne demande rien en échange. Regulus secoua la tête. C'était impossible, il y avait toujours une contre partie au bonheur.

Et cela le frappa. C'était lui la contre partie. C'était lui que son frère allait laissé de coté. Comment avait-il put ne pas voir cela? C'était tellement évident !

Le gout amer de la trahison lui empli la bouche. Il lança un regard haineux à son frère qui avait si simplement fait une croix sur lui pour aller chercher le bonheur ailleurs. Et Sirius le vit. Instantanément, il blémi. Plus pâle encore qu'a l'ordinaire, il regardait son frère avec culpabilité.

Et Regulus eu envie de rire. D'un rire mauvais, méchant. Son frère serait peut-être heureux avec sa bande de Gryffondor, mais lui ne manquerait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler sa trahison. Gryffondors était une trahison. Ses parents avaient raison.

Prit dans ses pensées, Regulus avança lorsque son nom fût appelé sans le moindre soupçon de peur.

Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret et que le choixpeau décoiffa ses cheveux bien peigné en lui barrant la vue, il n'avait que l'infame trahison de son frère en tête.

-Umm... Voila un esprit tourmenté...

-Je ne suis pas tourmenté. Dépéché de me répartir, j'ai d'autre soucis en tête.

-Tu es animés par de mauvais sentiments mais au fond tu es quelqu'un de bon.

-Ah? Et donc, ou vais-je? Ne vous ai-je pas dit de vous hater?

-Intelligent, rusé, froid, je me demande même pourquoi tu poses la question.

-Mon frère était comme ça aussi. Mon frère est un traitre. Mais moi, je ne veux pas être un traitre. Je ne veux pas être comme lui. Je veux être plus heureux.

-La voie qe tu choisie ne te rendras pas heureux.

-Ne commenté pas. Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis un Black.

-Très bien... SERPENTARD !

Regulus se leva. Il lança un regard mauvais sur la table de gryffondor, croisant à nouveau le visage blafare de son frère. Il le fixa avec defi, puis parti rejoindre Narcissa qui riait à la table des Serpentards.

* * *

Merci à tous de lire me p"tits textes ! une review?


	16. Zacharias

_Un nouveau chapitre et pour une fois, je suis pas trop en retard ! (Alléluia mes amis...) Voila, j'arrive bientôt à la fin de ce recueil, encore quatre répartitions et se sera fini ! Bon, je pense les faire le plus vite possible, car dés le premier Octobre j'intègre l'école de la BD d'Angoulême, je m'inscrit au code, je trouve un travail... (Comment ça résolutions illusoires? Je vais le faire !) J'aurais donc moins de temps qu'a l'époque ou je glandais gentiment au lycée. (Petit instant nostalgie je vous prit...) Ma longue fic' sur Lily Luna avance... Pas. Je suis en panne sèche et ça risque d'être long. D'autres Os cependant, et peut-être un nouveau recueil sont en préparation._

_Je vous remercie encore pour vos Reviews, c'est très agréable ! Voila un petit chapitre plus détendu que les précédents, sur un personnage qui m'a toujours fait marrer._

* * *

Parce que Zacharias était petit, trop petit pour son âge, il ne voyait pas grand choses. Et ça l'énervait profondémment. Entendre les murmures admiratifs des autres sans pouvoir dicerné ce qui les impressionnent, c'est extrèmement frustrant.

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pied, et entendit derrière lui le rire moqueur de Malfoy. Zacharias lui jeta un regard noir, qui ne fit qu'accentuer la condescendance de Drago. Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement en colère. Il aurait bien réglé son compte a Malfoy en bonne et du forme, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne faisait pas le poid. Encore une fois, sa petite taille et sa carrure malingre, voire maladive, jouait en sa défaveur.

Il tourna le dos à Malfoy, définitivement vexé. En lançant un regard circulaire à la foule, il ne vit qu'un petit brun qui faisait à peu près sa taille. Il se renfrogna. Ses sourcils blonds bien froncés sur ses yeux bleus, il faisait un peu peur. Ce que ne manqua pas de lui chuchoter Malfoy à l'oreille.

Zacharias lui envoya un coup de coude discret dans les côtes, puis lui écrasa le pied. Malfoy grogna mais ne put riposter car tout le monde s'était conscentrer sur la répartition qui commençait, et toute la salle était plongée dans le silence.

Zacharias esquissa un sourire satisfait. Faire mordre la poussière à Malfoy était un de ses buts depuis que ce dernier lui avait mit la tête dans un bol de punch à un gala de charité, en le traitant de sale Poufsouffle.

L'esprit carré de Zacharias acceptait de se faire malmener, mais que l'on insulte la maison à laquelle sa famille était affiliée, c'était impardonnable. Le petit blond était très fier des Poufsouffles, et comptait bien les rejoindre. Les Smiths avaient toujours eus la droiture d'esprit des jaunes et noirs. Loyaux, fidèles, travailleurs, sensibles.

Lorsque les premiers élèves commencèrent à être répartis, il applaudit doucement dés que l'un d'eux finissait à Poufsouffle. Il s'arrêta net lorsque Gregory Goyle fit mine de lui mettre un coup, et il continua a bouder dans son coin, mettant le plus de distances possible avec le groupe de futurs Serpentards. Il avait un peu le mal du pays, même si il était très exité de rentrer à Poudlard. Le manoir lui manquait, sa soeur lui manquait.

Il était encore jeune, mais sa petite soeur le suivait partout tout le temps, et il en était très fier. Il lui montrait comment bien se tenir, jouait avec elle, lui apprenait toutes les choses qu'il savait pour qu'elle soit la plus douée de son école, et cela lui manquerait jusqu'a ce qu'elle le rejoigne à Poudlard.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la répartition. A cette instant, il entendit le nom d'Harry Potter, et son visage s'éclaira. Il espérait qu'il soit à Poufsouffle lui aussi. Il vit le petit brun aussi petit que lui sortir des rangs. Il se renfrogna. Il était un nain, et le seul à l'être aussi devait s'en moquer car il était mondialement connu. Super.

Il attendit encore un peu. Le nombre de personnes avait beaucoup diminuer. Il fut appelé, et monta fièrement vers le choixpeau. Lorsqu'il s'installa, ce dernier maugréa quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas, puis commença à parler tout seul.

-Quelle maison... Quelle maison...

-Poufsouffle !

-Pourquoi cela?

-C'est les meilleurs !

-Voyons si tu peux prétendre à les rejoindre... Tu es juste et droit. Intelligent. Colérique et boudeur.

-Hé ! Zacharias fit la moue, s'apprêtant à bouder, mais s'en empêcha pour ne pas donner raison au choixpeau.

-Pas assez de témérité pour les gryffondors, pas assez de sournoiserie pour les Serpentards, reste Serdaigles...

-Oh non pas chez ses binoclards ! Poufsouffle c'est parfait aussi !

-Très bien puisque tu es sur de toi... POUFSOUFFLE !

Zacharias enleva le choixpeau, le laissa sur le tabouret et parti en sautillant vers la table des jaunes et noirs, et même les quolibets de Malfoy n'entamèrent pas sa bonne humeur.

* * *

_Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling. Une petite review serait plaisante, merci à tous de lire mes textes et a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures! (Je me sens d'humeur à raconter ma vie aujourd'hui, c'est inquiétant...)_


	17. Remus

_Je suis... En retard. Mais que voulez-vous, ses derniers temps, je ne compte plus mes heures, passez à découvrir dans les règles de l'art la vie d'une école d'art. Entre travaille et soirées qui n'en finissent pas, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à finir ce chapitre qui en plus, ne figurera jamais dans les anales de ma prose..._

_Mais voila ! merci à vous pour vos reviews, tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, et ENJOY !_

* * *

Le souffle coupé, Remus fixait l'immense ciel étoilé de la grande salle. Le croissant de lune mince qui se dessinait au dessus de la table professorale lui mettait du bôme au coeur. La prochaine pleine lune ne serait pas avant la fin du mois, et il pourrait profiter de Poudlard et du ciel de la grande salle durant plusieurs semaines.

Il était dans la file des nouveaux. Par habitude, son dos était légèrement courbé, et il se tenait à coté d'un enfant qu'il avait rencontré dans le train. Si Remus était un garçon tout en longueur, trop grand et trop mince pour son âge, Peter, comme s'appelait l'enfant, était son opposé. Plutôt petit et enrobé, avec des cheveux blonds et bien coiffé, alors que ceux de Remus était en bataille et tombait devant ses yeux.

Lors de son entré dans le train, le garçon lui avait d'emblée semblé sympathique il avait la même timidité que lui. Ils avaient un peu parlé, pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait, principalement de Quidditch.

En cet instant cependant, la présence du garçon tremblotant à coté de lui ne le rassurait pas vraiment.

Car Remus avait cette certitude, cette angoisse maladive que le rêve qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre était trop beau pour être vrai. Ca aurait du être lui, le loup garou chétif, qui aurait du trembler. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il restait stoïque, presque inexpressif, incapable de comprendre la peur qu'apportait la répartition, car qu'importait pour lui ou il finissait, du moment qu'il pourrait y rester.

Son père avait cette manie de rire des maisons de Poudlard. Car lui était un Serpentard, sang mêlé et sa mère, une Serdaigle d'une haute lignée déchue. Alors ou qu'il aille, ses parents seraient satisfaits. Lui, il aimait le calme et la lecture, alors Serdaigle l'attirait assez.

Et puis, Remus était un garçon discret, timide, et même si Gryffondor lui plaisait, il ne se pensait pas suffisamment bien, pas suffisamment... Éclatant pour rejoindre les lions. Car cette maison dégageait une puissance qu'il aimerait partagé, tout en s'en sentant indigne.

Lorsque commença la répartition, il y eu dans la file des nouveaux un mouvement, comme si chacun ressentait l'importance du moment. Certains tremblaient, d'autre souriaient, enfonçant plus profondément les mains les poches de leur robes.

Inconsciemment, Remus avait tressailli Le premier garçon fût envoyé à Serdaigle. Lorsque le premier à être envoyé à Gryffondor, Sirius Black, rejoignit la table la plus à gauche, il lui lança un regard envieux presque malgré lui. Il ne réalisa qu'a ce moment que le brun n'avait rien à faire parmi eux. Un serpent dans un reperd de lion, s'était risible.

Il ruminait encore cette idée, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, lorsque son nom raisonna. Ce n'était donc pas une erreur. Il était donc bien inscrit à Poudlard. Le simple fait d'avoir été appelé lui redonna confiance, et il gravit l'estrade avec aisance.

Lorsque le chapeau lui tomba devant les yeux, lot commun à chacun des enfants attendant d'être répartis, il se senti normal pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Ummm Voila un esprit fort, c'est rare, chez les enfants de ton âge...

-Pas tant que ça, marmonna Remus, légèrement gêné.

-Oh non... Le choixpeau eu un soupir d'exaspération avant de poursuivre:

-Voila pourquoi je déteste les Loups-garous... Toujours à se morfondre et à se rabaisser... Lorsque je dis les choses gamin, sache qu'elles sont toujours vrai.

-D'accord...

-Donc je disais... Un esprit fort, intelligent, peut-être aussi un peu trop impulsif. Serpentard ne te conviens pas. Ton père était bien plus malin, ce qui lui a valu une place chez eux.

-Je vais ou alors?

-Laisse moi un peu de temps, tu n'es pas un cas facile. Tu es impatient... Pas de Serdaigle pour toi. Ton intelligence seras, à l'adolescence, masquée par ton manque de confiance et donc, de jugement. J'ai toujours détester les Loups garous... Tellement durs à répartir...

-Vous n'avez donc que ça à dire? Que vous ne m'aimer pas? Remus s'agaçait, il se sentait oppressé par le choixpeau...

-Nerveux? Tu seras donc un gryffondor. Cela, je crois, te sciera à merveille.

Remus n'eu pas le temps de réalisé ce que venait de dire le choixpeau que déjà le mot magique raisonnait dans la grande salle. Il se leva, tel un automate, ne comprenant pas sa chance, regardant avec des yeux d'illuminé la table des rouge et or l'accueillir à bras ouvert lorsqu'il s'assit à leur coté.

* * *

_Une p'tite review ferait plaisir, merci encore !_


	18. Mickaël

**Une longue absence Meuuuh non ! c'est pourtant pas mon genre ! Ok, je suis désolé... J'ai un travaille monstre ! non, c'est un mensonge, c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je travaille sans me plaindre, tellement j'aime ce que je fais. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Mickaël Corner est un personnage que j'aime bien, bien qu'il soit presque inexistant dans la série, je suis attachée à lui et j'ai beaucoup aimé lui créer une personnalité ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

Mikaël regardait, à droit puis à gauche, légèrement étourdi, drogué à la magie. Tout ça, c'était nouveau pour lui. C'était... Puissant, enivrant, apaisant.

Lui, magicien... Le petit garçon un peu bizarre, avec ses lunettes qui lui tombait sur le bout du nez, plutôt doué, attachant, mais fichument gênant. Par la magie (à l'époque il ne savait pas que c'était cela) qui ce dégageait de lui par vague incontrôlable.

Il lança un coup d'oeil perçant aux autres élèves, les défiants presque du regard, les prévenant, dans sa tête d'enfant, qu'il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. Lui, Mickaël Corner, ne serait pas n'importe qui. Il l'avait décidé lorsqu'il avait apprit qui il était, il avait décider de devenir un de ses grands sorciers que l'on trouve sur les cartes des chocogrenouilles, ses friandises un peu bizarre qui bougent, et qu'il avait prit un plaisir gourmand à dévorer dans le Poudlard Express.

Tout dans l'immense château de Poudlard, le ravissait. Il aurait voulu avoir une douzaine d'yeux supplémentaires et lorsque le professeur a l'allure sévère qui les avaient mener dans la grande salle revint avec un chapeau rapiécé, annonçant la répartition, il avait eu du mal à ce concentrer dessus.

Il écoutait le chapeau chanter avec émerveillement, envoûté par la magie que cela représentait, par l'aura de puissance qui entourait un si simple chapeau.

Il prêta vaguement l'oreille aux paroles, quatre maisons, quatre blasons, quatre types d'élèves.

Il était de ceux qui ont des étoiles dans les yeux, un peu naïf, plutôt gentil, et il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être effrayant. Pourtant le rouquin devant lui tremblait comme une feuille, lançant sans arrêt des regards à la table, situé à l'extrême gauche.

Il regarda le premier élève à monter sur l'estrade, suivit vaguement le second, puis perdit de nouveau son regard sur les chandelles qui flottaient, d'elles-mêmes, dans les airs. Cela lui rappelait les veillées qu'il faisait, avec ses grands frères, ou ceux-ci s'amusaient à lui raconter des histoires d'horreurs. Il pouffa en pensant que toutes les créatures imaginaires dont ils parlaient devaient exister belle et bien.

Lorsque son nom fût appelé, il gravit avec légèreté l'estrade, et reçu le choixpeau sur ses cheveux bruns.

-Umm... Un petit nouveau... Alors mon garçon, ou vais-je te mettre...

Mickaël senti son coeur faire une chute vertigineuse dans sa poitrine. Un chapeau parlant... Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

-Ou vous voulez, je deviendrai un graaand sorcier ! répondit-il joyeusement.

-Tu possèdes la loyauté et le coté droits des Poufsouffles, l'intelligence qui cié tant aux Serpentards et aux serdaigles, ainsi que la fougue des gryffondors... Cela ne va pas être facile...

-On a qu'a choisir au hasard?

-Allons gamin, je tiens à bien faire mon travail... Poufsouffle est à exclure, tu n'as pas leur patience, et ton ambition a tendance à dépasser ta loyauté. Ton ambition te pousses d'ailleurs chez les serpentards et les gryffondors, mais tu n'es pas assez rusé pour les serpents.

-Alors les gryffondors? Dans sa tête Mickaël essaye de ce souvenir laquelle des tables correspond à cette maison, mais le choixpeau devant ses yeux l'empêche de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la salle.

-Tu es courageux, c'est indéniable, mais ta soif de savoir est ce qui prime chez toi. Tu es intelligent et avide d'apprendre, à tout prix. Pour toi mon garçon, ce sera Serdaigle.

Le nom de sa nouvelle maison retenti dans la grande salle, et il se lève, suivant les cris de la table de droite pour aller s'y laisser tomber, un sourire un peu trop grand sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est pour bientôt, n'oublié pas une petite Review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	19. Théodore

_Un long moment encore. J'ai finie ce chapitre avant mes vacances, et comme je suis rentrée chez mes parents, je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt. Mon retard, encore, est du principalement à un manque cruel d'inspiration. Mais voila Théodore. J'aime ce personnage. Ainsi je suis insatisfaite de mon chapitre, car il ne traduit pas toute la dualité que j'ai toujours vu chez ce garçon. Mais j'espère que Théodore vous plaira autant qu'a moi (je ne sais pas pourquoi j'aime autant les Serpentards, la seule chose sure est que j'ai bien du mal à les rendre intéressants à l'écrit, et ça m'énerve au plus haut point.)_

_Voila, bonne lecture à tous et toutes !_

_Merci aux revieweurs, c'est vraiment encourageant !_

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent tous à J. , je me contente de les faire survivre !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Il était plutôt mal à l'aise. Tranquillement posté à l'arrière du groupe des premiers années, il contemplait ses nouveaux camarades avec un mélange de pitié et de curiosité. Théodore n'avait jamais fréquenté beaucoup d'enfants de son âge. Fils unique, il avait toujours été trop calme pour les enfants brailleurs des amis de son père. Bien qu'il parle très peu, il n'était pas réellement timide, il trouvait juste plus intéressant d'écouter les autres parler.

Il était un enfant, il en avait pleinement conscience, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Les enfants l'énervait. Bien sur, la beauté de la grande salle lui avait coupé le souffle, mais il ne s'était pas répandu en exclamations admiratives.

Les enfants étaient trop exubérants cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ils manquaient de tenus. Il avait apprit à ne pas faire débordement de ses ressentis. Lorsque l'on était l'enfant d'une famille de sang pur à la fortune modeste, il fallait se montré humble.

Car on n'est jamais vraiment sur de finir à Serpentard. En étant un Nott, y avait-t'il le droit? Son père était à Serdaigle et cela l'avait toujours rendu fou de rage.

Et Théodore le savait mieux que quiconque, la colère de son père n'était jamais belle à voir. Alors il aurait sans doute eu plus de raisons que les autres de trembler aujourd'hui. Mais Théodore Nott n'était pas son père. Si on lui avait appris à ce montré humble, jamais personne n'avait réussi à éteindre la rébellion et le sarcasme qui l'animait. Il n'était pas question de perdre la face.

Sa fierté, immense, l'avait intimement convaincu que Serpentard serait sa maison. De toutes façons aucune autre maison ne voudrait de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sage, ne parlons même pas de courage, et encore moins de Loyauté. Il n'y avait sans doute pas plus déloyal que Théodore Nott.

Hanna Abbot monta sur l'estrade et Théodore resta de marbre. Il respectait. Il comprenait aussi. Mais ne partageait pas la loyauté. C'est pour cela qu'il avait toujours eu un grand respect pour les Poufsouffles. Chose qu'il s'était bien gardé de dire à haute voix. Le respect ne faisait pas parti des qualités qu'on lui avait enseigné.

Pourtant il respectait Lavande Brown,Terry Boot, et Susan Bones. Il était selon lui plus dur d'accéder à leur maisons qu'a celle des Serpentards.

Après tout pensa-t'il, il n'était pas compliqué de se montré égoïste et vicieux. Théodore Nott était un enfant intelligent. Solitaire, narquois et rusé. Alors lorsque le choixpeau l'appela, Théodore Nott était déjà un Serpentard.

Il monta sur l'estrade sans grande grâce. Son corps trop grand pour celui d'un enfant de onze ans le gênait pour ce mouvoir.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment impressionnant, il en était conscient. Il n'avait pas un grand nom donc peu le regardait. Cela lui convenait. il était un enfant de l'ombre, il s'y mouvait aisément, et comptait bien continuer à opérer de là.

McGonagall plaça le chapeau sur sa tête, et il s'assit.

-Bonsoir, dit le choixpeau.

-Bonsoir. Imperceptiblement, Théodore s'était tendu.

-Alors, alors, ou vais-je te mettre. Ta mère fût une remarquable Serpentard, et ton père, un Serdaigle fort peu convainquant. J'avais espéré que mon choix le guide sur une meilleure voie.

Théodore sourit légèrement. Dans l'ombre de son père, sa mère avait toujours régné en maître sur leur demeure.

-Tu es un enfant intelligent. Pour cela, et également car le courage et la loyauté ne te vont pas, il me faut choisir entre Seraigle, et Serpentard.

Théodore resta silencieux, il connaissait déjà le choix du choixpeau.

-Ta confiance fait de toi un Serpentard bien particulier. SERPENTARD !

Théodore ôta le chapeau, et sauta au bas de l'estrade, les mains dans les poches, sans un regard pour ses camarades qui applaudirent poliment. Enfin. Serpentard lui ouvrait ses portes.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, une review me ferais vraiment plaisir ! (En fait c'est obligatoire. Laissez une review, point barre.) A très bientôt pour mon tout dernier chapitre !_


	20. Pomona

_Vous ne devriez pas vous réjouirent de deux chapitres qui ce suivent aussi vites ! Cela signifie que ce weekend, je n'ai rien fais de ma vie ! J'ai plongé dans une faille de non-actions depuis le début de la semaine. Zéros croquis, zéros peintures, j'suis même pas aller en cours. Donc j'ai eu du temps. J'ai plaquée mon dernier chapitre en rigolant toute seule. J'ai essayé qu'il soit bonne enfant, j'ai toujours vue Pomona Chourave comme une femme souriante et pleine de vie. Je pensait donc à une enfant un peu brise-tout mais rieuse et enjouée. Ceci est mon dernier chapitre, il clos un recueil de vingts textes sur la cérémonie de la répartition, j'espère que vous avec aimés !_

_Merci à vos reviews, bien qu'elles soient moins nombreuses ses temps-ci, pour mon prochain recueil, je vais donc essayé de faire mieux que pour la fin de celui-ci !_

_Mon prochain recueil sera consacré aux choix des baguettes magiques. J'ai déjà mes vingts personnages, il ne reste plus qu'a écrire ! Je me suis grandement aidé du site "Pottermore", ou il y a une description de la composition des baguettes extrêmement précise ! _

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J. ._

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

Les yeux écarquillés elle laissa échapper une exclamation admirative. Aux premier coup d'oeil, elle avait crue que la grande salle ne possédait pas de toit. Le ciel nocturne et étoilé au dessus de sa tête la laissa pantoise.

Lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière, Pomona avait éclatée de rire. Non mais vraiment, elle avait beau être naïve, elle n'était pas idiote ! Et maintenant, elle ce sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir rit au nez de l'homme qui le lui avait annoncé.

Elle avait toujours fait des trucs un peu bizarre, bien sur, mais son père disait que c'était la magie de l'enfance... Et lorsqu'il disait ça, il ne pensait pas à de réels pouvoirs magiques, mais juste au délire d'une petite fille rêveuse.

Elle reporta son attention sur la répartition. Autour d'elle, les enfants soignaient leurs robes et semblaient tendus. Certains tremblaient même d'angoisse, et elle avala sa salive avait de regardée sa tenue.

Elle déglutie de nouveau. Contrairement aux autres enfants, elle n'avait pas de chapeau pointu. Elle l'avait perdue dans le train, et avait été incapable de remettre la main dessus. On voyait donc sa tignasse de cheveux châtains ébouriffés partir dans tous les sens, et cela la mit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses habits, elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de partir se promener dans la campagne et de revenir salit, et son père en avait toujours rit. Aujourd'hui pourtant, il lui sembla qu'elle aurait du faire plus d'effort. Elle mâchonna la manche de sa robe noire achetée d'occasion, avant de réalisé que sa cravate était défaite et qu'un pan de sa robe avait trempé dans le lac.

En tentant de l'essoré discrètement, elle bouscula un petit garçon chétif à coté d'elle qui la regarda de travers, et en voulant s'excusé, elle trébucha en arrière et tomba par terre.

L'intégralité de la salle éclata de rire, et elle rougie violemment tout en ce relevant et en essuyant un regard noir de la part du professeur qui apportait un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Elle se dit que c'était peut-être pour remplacé le siens, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ce mette à chanter, la laissant bouche bée.

Elle s'attendait à des tours de magie rigolos, mais ça, ça dépassait de loin ses rêves les plus fous ! Comme la petite voisine Marie sera jalouse quand elle rentrera pour les vacances !

Pomona rit doucement, et s'attira de nouveaux des regards en biais.

Elle se tue, les joues roses. Elle ne comprenait pas bien l'ambiance tendue de la salle. Son naturel avenant la poussait à vouloir dérider les autres enfants, mais elle compris bien que même avec tous les efforts du monde, ce serait compliqué. A moins de réitéré une chute au milieu de la grande salle, mais elle n'avait guère envie que les professeurs la prennent définitivement en grippe.

Le professeur qui l'avait regardé de travers commença à appelé les élèves de première année, qui mettait le chapeau avant de rejoindre l'une des tables, qui correspondait, semblait-il à un nom.

Lorsqu'on appela son nom, Pomona sortie du rend, et la salle entière eu un sourire attendrie. Elle avait du amusée les foules, et les élève plus âgés devaient la trouvé mignonne, à enchaînée les bourdes.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, et on posa le chapeau sur sa tête, qui lui tomba devant les yeux.

Lorsque le chapeau la salua, elle éclata de rire. C'était un grand rire nerveux, car elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, et une nouvelle fois, la salle entière rit à son tour.

-Pomona Chourave... Ou vais-je te mettre...

-Euh... C'est quoi déjà, le nom des maisons?

-Ah ! une née-moldue ! Il y a Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Serpentard.

-Ben je sais pas alors, ils sont étranges ses noms...

-Pas Serpentard pour toi, ce serait le pire erreur de ma vie. Serdaigle non plus, on ne peut pas te qualifié de calme et de réfléchie...

Pomona pouffa à nouveau

-Non, c'est sur !

-Poufsoffle t'irait à ravir, tu es juste et loyale, et très investie dans tes passions. Cela te conviens?

-Parfaitement !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Elle sauta au bas de l'estrade, vacilla sur ses pieds, et rejoint la table des jaunes et noirs qui applaudissaient et riaient en même temps.

* * *

_Une review pour clore ce recueil en beauté? Merci à tous de m'avoir lu malgré le manque de régularité de mes publications ! j'me lance à font dans mon nouveau recueil qui est pour tô-bien, aller à plus tard tout les monde !_


End file.
